Gang Theory
by faery-of-fiction
Summary: In an AU universe Atobe and Yukimura are rival gang leaders who meet on a dock to exchange birthday gifts. But the night didn't go quite as expected. Yaoi AtobeJirou, AtobeYukimura
1. Gang Theory

This story takes place in an AU Universe where Atobe and Yukimura lead rival gangs but also have a game of intrigue going on between them. The winner takes all. The Gangs are made up for the most part of Hyotei and Rikkai with other characters making appearances. Some members of Seigaku can be found working for the law while others indulge in crime. This is only one story that takes place in this universe although it can stand completely on it's own.

There are many pairings that take place in this world, some are blatant others subtle, most are screwed up in some fashion.

The Characters of Prince of Tennis were created by Konomi. The initial Gang Universe in this story was thought up by Chaco who I also wrote this story for.

* * *

The phone was ringing… He had specifically asked not to be disturbed. But the secretary he currently had was somewhat competent and if she had allowed this call to come through then it most likely needed his attention. It was tempting to ignore it, especially as the warm willing body beneath him twisted and gasped with every thrust. Unfortunately, the longer he ignored the ringing the more insistent it seemed to become, distracting him from even the most adorable begging and groaning of his name.

With a groan of his own, he tore himself away from the wavy haired blonde who growled in meek protest. Leaning over to answer the bedside phone, Atobe draped himself across the satin sheets and spoke, "Make it fast and make it matter." There was no need for politeness when his private time was being interrupted for what was probably someone else's stupidity.

"Keigo, I always make it matter." The lilting and falsely playful voice on the other end set his senses on edge. His bed mate turned to him to rub muscles and tease the tenseness out of him.

"ahn, of course you do Seiichi. I don't waste my time on people who can't. But what do you require of me tonight? I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment; I'm a very busy person after all." Atobe stretched himself out on the bed, exposing his body for his lover-of-convenience to explore with that talented tongue of his. While it would probably do to be more careful while dealing with Yukimura, he was in no mood for the sly one's games today. Not unless he got to a point.

There was a chuckle on the other end of the phone, he doubted the other person was actually amused. "Now, now Keigo. Your little fuck toy, while very endearing I'm sure, will still be there when we're done. And my need is greater than yours." There was a pause. Atobe could tell it was purely for affect, he had mastered that technique ages ago. He didn't rise to the bait and said nothing, forcing the other man to continue speaking.

"Did you forget about our promise already Keigo? I'm hurt. I thought I meant more to you than that. But if your toy offers you all you need, I suppose I'll be going." Atobe all but snarled, he could hear the cockiness oozing through the phone from Yukimura. He pushed Jirou off of him and back onto the bed.

Atobe moved out of the bed glancing at the clock, it was just after midnight, meaning that it was now officially his birthday. One of the handful of days he and Yukimura had declared a truce day. "I could hardly forget about promises made with you Seiichi. That would be as foolish as forgetting where I left the land mines. You know how I do so hate making false moves." What seemed like ages ago, when this ordeal between the two of them and their gangs had started Yukimura had compared it all to a game of chess. Something that Atobe was loath to admit, the other man was better at. The blonde did however find the visuals the metaphor produced stunning and so the two had continued to play on it. Sacrificing pawns as needed to get to the real prize – each other.

"Excellent. I'll be waiting for you then." The politeness shooting into his head from the receiver was too well rehearsed to be sincere but Atobe still held onto the hope that something in that tone of voice Yukimura used with him was true. "Just remember, I won't wait forever." And with that last veiled threat there was dial tone.

Atobe swore lightly under his breath and debated whether he had time to finish here in his bedroom before rushing to the docks where they always met. Looking at his friend sprawled across the bed staring hungrily at him, he decided Yukimura could afford to wait for a while. If he took the boat to the harbour, he would nearly be on time and would be able to rid himself of a not so little problem. With a feral smirk, he got to work. It wouldn't do to meet up with Yukimura while distracted anyway.

Stepping onto the pier, Atobe spotted a shadowed figure standing not far off. "Seiichi." He said as a way to announce his presence and to greet the other. It wasn't wise to startle a man who had at least one gun on him and who would easily dispose of anyone who got in his way. "Did you want to make sure that I was awed by your birthday gift to me? I know how difficult a man who has everything can be to shop for." The blonde took several sweeping steps forward, causing his long trench to billow out behind him in a theatrical way. Atobe was all about theatre, he strived to control his audience with his movements, although an audience well versed could also manipulate the stage directions.

Yukimura turned to greet Atobe with a congenial smile. More people than Atobe cared to count had fallen for that look, not knowing the cunning and manipulative man who lay beneath it. Even with that knowledge, Atobe could feel the façade Yukimura wore working its way into his heart. He was weak to that man and the other knew it all too well. "I only wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday. I know you'll be awed by my gift even if it were in the middle of the pile." He walked a couple steps forward, holding a gift bag complete with frilly ribbon and colourful tissue paper sticking out of it.

The decorations were young and playful, filled with an innocence that neither man possessed and should no longer indulge in. However, coming from Yukimura, it didn't seem as out of place as it should have, with a smirk Atobe reached for the gift. "What? So small Seiichi?"

Atobe looked up from the colourful wrapping to see Yukimura direct a playful look his way – it was so much fun to play with fire. "It's not the size that matters Keigo, it's how it's used." He paused, hands running down his chest as if to straighten a crease from his jacket but in too sensual a manner to be casual, a tongue sneaking out to moisten lips before continuing. "Besides, I've never heard you complain about size before…" There was a final smouldering look before a peal of laughter echoed across the docks.

"Certain circumstances call for certain compliments. Wouldn't you agree?" With a falsely pleasant smirk he started undoing the ribbons of the gift and pushing several blinding sheets of tissue paper aside in search of the supposedly useful gift. Atobe could feel the other man's eyes on him, watching for any weakness or emotion that would flicker across his face when the present was finally revealed.

"Yes, but others require honesty." Yukimura leaned in towards Atobe, watching as if he had all the time in the world. And while that wasn't quite true, Atobe did suspect that Yukimura would always have much more patience then he would possess. "It's not going to bite you Keigo. Go ahead and pull it out." Well, maybe even deities could become impatient as well, but by the tone, he was definitely not bored.

Atobe hated being someone's source of entertainment, unless of course it was his goal to do so. With a practiced look of boredom and leisure, he pulled away the last of the gaudy wrappings to reveal a book. "You got me a book?" He arched an eyebrow as he let the colourful packaging drop to the ground as he began to flip through the pages.

"Not just any book. It's The Genji. It's a classic and it always reminded me of you." A sweet smile meant there was at least a double meaning hidden in that sentence, and Atobe wondered how he should feel about it.

Looking at the inside cover, which told him this was a first run edition of the traditional text, he tried to remember what he had learned about The Tale of Genji in high school. When it finally clicked in just what the Genji was Atobe was incredulous "You're giving me a book written for courtly ladies?" If it wasn't for the stifled laugh at his outburst and the fact that book really was a piece of classical Japanese Literature he would have tossed the book into the water and demanded a real and preferably pleasing gift from the leader of Rikkai.

As it were he merely smirked and gave a half bow, making sure never to move his eyes away from the wavy haired man as he did so - To expose your back to your enemy, even on a truce day was never a wise decision – and thanked him. "Thank you for the thoughtful gift Seiichi. I'll have to set some time aside to read it, especially if you say it reminds you of me."

He waited, expecting to hear some sharp retort but when none came, he looked closer at Yukimura's face and noticed that the other man wasn't even looking at him. "Am I that boring that you find the need to stare off into the distance?" Atobe questioned, earning a quick look of indignation before Yukimura's eyes travelled back to the distance.

Turning around to follow the gaze he saw several police cruisers closing in on their location – blocking off the only land exit. "I don't believe asking to be arrested was on my wish list this year" the Hyotei leader said dryly, stepping back a couple paces so that he stood in line with Yukimura, eyes never leaving the approaching vehicles.

"Why would I call the cops on myself?" Yukimura questioned patiently, crossing his arms over his chest. He smiled beguilingly at Atobe for a moment before tilting his head to watch the people exit their cars. "While I'm flattered you think I have that many police on my pay roll and that I'm conniving enough to break our day of truce, I will have to disappoint you."

That did not amuse Atobe, if it wasn't Yukimura and it obviously wasn't himself who else had known about this night meeting. A smirk came unbidden to his lips as he thought about the perpetrator. "It seems as if my toy doesn't like you very much Seiichi. Especially if he's risking my wrath to get to you." This was certainly an interesting side of his sleepy friend. He knew that there was more to him than met the eye, but he was a bit amused to discover this darker side to his playmate.

"I thought toys were supposed to obey their master." The wavy haired man mused in a thoughtful and what Atobe knew to be a dangerous tone. "Is the sex really that good?"

Atobe refused to fall into the trap, he knew exactly what Yukimura was implying and he all but growled in response. He was not controlled by the short hairs! Sex was sex, whether for pleasure or to move ahead in the game it was Atobe who was the master of both.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off by the rude yelling from the police who had finally exited their cars - So rude and with the worst timing too. Atobe shot them an exasperated look; really didn't they know it was his birthday? Before giving Yukimura a sidelong glance. "Jealous?"

"Hardly" Was the clipped reply from Yukimura, whose eyes never left the movements of the officers.

Despite the officers barricading the exit and beginning to draw and aim their weapons at them, Atobe let out a smirk as he drawled, "Don't worry Seiichi. He won't replace you in my affections." That much was true, he already had Jirou. His sleepy friend was fun and always up to play when Atobe desired, but that was probably why he would always chase after Yukimura. He loved the challenge.

Atobe would have sworn Yukimura had rolled his eyes but the lights being flashed on them put spots in his vision and made it hard to tell. He wouldn't put it past the other man though, especially since Seiichi didn't seem to want to play that game at the moment. "I'm thrilled… but don't you think we have more pressing matters?" the words were bored and spoke a warning to quit fooling around.

Atobe was never one to take orders well though. "Any suggestions?" he asked in a snarky tone reminiscent of a bratty upstart he had sent to the hospital with gunshot wounds not long ago .

Yukimura turned slightly to smile softly at him, although his eyes never left the cops who were still hollering indiscernible things at them. "I think we should surrender" The soft lilting voice belied a cold steel determination but the words Yukimura was speaking sounded alarm bells in Atobe's head.

"Excuse me?" That suggestion was not what Atobe was expecting to here and wasn't one he was ready to comply with.

"If we let them take us into their custody peacefully we can be brought into the station where our highly skilled and over paid lawyers can do their job and get us released in time for you to enjoy some of your birthday." The way Yukimura talked to Atobe could often be heard by teachers who felt the need to speak slowly and carefully to the slower students in the class, it grated on all of Atobe's nerves. Besides, he was not in the mood to be peaceful.

"Some of?" It would more likely be all of plus more. Spending his special day in a holding cell did not seem in the very least bit enjoyable to him. He had been there several times before and each time his suggestions on making it more accommodating were ignored. "I say we just fight our way through."

"Plan on spending your birthday in the hospital or the morgue covered in blood? Or perhaps you prefer prison orange." Yukimura sounded bored but Atobe thought he might have heard a bit of caring lace the words. He pushed the distraction out of his mind.

"Blood red is my colour." He posed in the blinding spotlights from the police cars, foe or friend, Atobe always showed off his best side.

"It is," Yukimura agreed easily enough, there was no point in arguing the truth after all. "But I'd hate to see your outfit stained."

"My wardrobe thanks you for your concern." Atobe said smoothing out a crease in his jacket much to the annoyance of the cops who yelled something cliché like 'freeze and drop your weapons' What weapons? He really couldn't take this complete stupidity much longer. "What if you stay here and play Little Mary Sue and distract them while I make a break for it." He suggested.

"I'm not going to be your puppet. Besides, do you really want to see me punished after giving you such an intriguing present?" i Yes /i , Atobe instantly thought to himself. Yukimura was being a bit too high and mighty for his liking. Being brought down a few pegs would do him no harm. Well, no permanent harm.

"Consider this an even better present to me, besides…" Atobe was cut off as he felt a vibration from his jacket pocket. His private cell phone for only family and close friends? Perhaps there was another way out of here. He glanced back out past the docks into the water and saw the faintest ripples. With his smirk back in place he turned to his companion. "Fine, let us get this surrendering business out of the way. My pride doesn't want this indignity to be dragged out."

To this, Yukimura could only raise an eyebrow in question. Sure that Atobe was planning something but not sure what. "You're very cooperative tonight Keigo, what are you up to?"

"Can I not hear the voice of reason, especially when it's such a hypnotizing one?" Atobe purposely purred, trying to distract the other from thinking about what he was really doing. They were both all too familiar with the game theory after all to not start suspecting the other of betrayal.

"If you insist." Atobe bit back a smug grin at just the flicker of acquiescence in Yukimura. It was good to see that the other knew he no longer held the high ground, even if he wasn't sure how much the tables had turned. "I hope the gun you brought today is licensed or you may not get it back." Yukimura withdrew the two guns strapped to his sides under his coat and placed them gently on the ground.

"Do you think they really expect us to kick them across the ground? I'd hate to scratch them." It was odd that Atobe was actually thinking the same thing. The two of them were much more willing to scratch up each other than their precious guns, despite the vast amount of replacements they had at their homes.

Atobe sighed pulling out his own gun, "Of course they do, they're ignorant and have no respect." Placing it on the ground before him and raising his arms above his head, he glared before booting his gun across the dock and towards the insipid police who were yelling for Yukimura to comply and do the same. "For Christmas, let's do something more private." Atobe sneered watching the oafs collect his by now scratched darling off the ground.

"For once I may agree with you." Yukimura answered evenly, preparing to kick his own guns across the way. It was odd, but in that moment Atobe decided he might as well have some pity on his rival and lover. Especially with all the trouble he was about to cause the other man.

"Seiichi," He paused, seeing he had the other man's attention, stopping him with leg mid-kick. "You may want to duck."

With that as the only warning, Atobe whipped about causing his coat to fly out behind him as he dashed several meters to the end of the dock. He could hear an angry 'what?' behind him coming from Yukimura before he ducked to the ground just as the police started to aim their guns and shoot at the fleeing man.

Feeling a bullet graze by his arm, he swore and jumped blindly off the dock with a laugh. Instead of water though, he was greeted with the solid floor of one of his personal boats and an armful of Jirou.

"I'm glad you made it Atobe. Are you ok? That Tezuka sure works fast." For once, Jirou appeared to be wide awake, and he wasn't even being thoroughly aroused at the moment. Instead he seemed to be filled with the utmost relief.

"I'm fine Jirou." He said peeling the wavy haired man off him and standing as the boat pulled away into the night. He could understand Jirou's concern, it was one thing to call the cops, and it was something else entirely to get your lover and boss arrested on his birthday. He paused mid musing as the name Jirou mentioned clicked. "Tezuka?" What did he have to do with this?

"The one and only." Jirou said moving to the side of the boat and grabbing a seat. "He's the District Attorney after all. I thought he'd be interested. And then when you had him in your phone book…" He shrugged as if the rest was meant to be and already well known history. "I didn't expect the police to move so quickly, they're normally so slow." Jirou swung his legs and gazed up at the sky, seeming to enjoy the boat ride and the company.

Despite being angy with having to abandon his gun and run for his freedom he couldn't stay upset with the little guy, especially with all the interesting information he was sharing. So it was Tezuka who had sent so many cops to the dock. But still, he had left the water open, even knowing Atobe's fondness for boats? He would have to pay the DA a thank you visit. Perhaps he could make it a birthday gift… for the both of them. But that could come later.

Moving to join Jirou on the bench, he closed his eyes and fingered The Genji. An unforgettable gift indeed.

End

Comments and Constructive Criticisms are always welcomed


	2. In The Moonlight

A small look at how Atobe sees Tezuka. This could take place at any time in the gang universe. I want to write about Tezuka's side of the relationship with Atobe but they aren't the main story so who knows if/when it'll get done.

* * *

Propped up on one elbow, Atobe stared down at the man he was sharing a bed with. the curtains were drawn back; the bright light of the full moon shining in, allowing him to see the skin he had been caressing only minutes ago.

"The moonlight doesn't suit you..." Atobe whispered as fingers combed damp brown hair. His brathing had calmed down, his cooling body hapharzardly covered in a tangled sheet.

Earlier, when he had invited himself over, an exhasperated Tezuka had greeted him in front of large balcony windows. The sunlight casting a regal glow around him. The district attorney seemed so pristine and untouchable in daylight. It always made Atobe want to corrupt and control him - and he always got what he wanted.

Now, the pale light made Tezuka's bronze skin seem grey and cold. His hair was no longer full of bounce and shine, but clung to a sweaty neck looking dull and dry. He was no longer the perfect doll that just begged to be brought into the darkness. Tezuka wasn't a creature who could survive in the night. That was why Atobe would leave and let Tezuka go back into the light of day and happiness of denial. At least until the district attorney once again begged to be brought down into the darkness for being to good.

"... Yet you sstill bathe in it." Atobe ran his hand down the nearly sleeping man's back, resting on the gentle rise of a cheek. Hearing a sleepy sigh, he pulled his hand, and then himself away.

Escaping the sheets, Atobe dressed and quietly left the apartment. The night was still young and now that he was sated there was business that had to be done before creatures of the light rose to a new morning.


End file.
